Sawyer/Pokémon
This listing is of Sawyer's known in the : mod 2}}|0=Sceptile|1=Mega Sceptile}}.png |cap=Sawyer's Sceptile |epnum=XY064 |epname=Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! |vajp=Yūji Ueda |vaen=Bill Rogers |desc= is Sawyer's starter Pokémon. In Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, it was revealed that it was given to him by Professor Birch as a . Later in the episode, it evolved into while battling Ash's Frogadier. In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, it was revealed that Grovyle had evolved into Sceptile. In Valuable Experience for All!, it was revealed that Sceptile was equipped with a , enabling it to Mega Evolve.}} mod 3}}|0=Bagon|1=Shelgon|2=Salamence}}.png |cap=Sawyer's mod 3}}|0=Bagon|1=Shelgon|2=Salamence}} |epnum=XY073 |epname=A Fashionable Battle! |vajp=Kiyotaka Furushima |vaen=Carter Cathcart |vaennote=as Bagon |vaen2=Justin Anselmi |vaen2note=as Shelgon |vaen3=Kiyotaka Furushima |vaen3note=as Salamence |desc= first appeared as a in A Fashionable Battle!, where it was used in a Double Battle alongside against Ash's Frogadier and until they postponed the battle. It was also used to battle Valerie's but lost. In Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, Bagon participated in Sawyer's three-on-three battle with Ash. It battled against , but lost. In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, it was revealed that Bagon had evolved into . It battled against Hawlucha and lost. It reappeared in A Riveting Rivalry! during Sawyer's Lumiose Conference semi-final battle against Ash, where it was revealed to have evolved into Salamence. It battled against Ash's Noivern and eventually tied with him. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Salamence's known moves are , , , , , , , and .}} first appeared in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, where he was used to find Sawyer's notebook using his strong sense of smell. Later he participated in Sawyer's three-on-three battle with . He battled Hawlucha and lost, despite the type-advantage. In Valuable Experience for All!, Slurpuff battled against 's in the Lumiose Conference, but lost to his . In A Riveting Rivalry!, Sawyer used Slurpuff in his semi-final battle against Ash, where he went up against Ash's Goodra. The face-off ended with both Pokémon fainting simultaneously. He appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Slurpuff's known moves are , , , , , , and .}} mod 4}}|0=Honedge|1=Doublade|2=Aegislash Shield Forme|3=Aegislash Blade Forme}}.png |cap=Sawyer's mod 4}}|0=Honedge|1=Doublade|2=Aegislash Shield Forme|4=Aegislash Blade Forme}} |epnum=XY106 |epname=A Meeting of Two Journeys! |vaen=Justin Anselmi |vaennote=as Honedge and Doublade |vaen2=Marc Swint |vaen2note=as Aegislash |desc= first appeared as a in A Meeting of Two Journeys!. It battled against Ash's Pikachu, but lost. In A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, it was revealed that Honedge had evolved into . It battled against , but despite having the type advantage, lost. In Valuable Experience for All!, in the Lumiose Conference, it was revealed that Doublade had evolved into Aegislash. It battled against 's and won, but was then defeated by . It was later used in Analysis Versus Passion! and A Riveting Rivalry!, where it battled against Pikachu in the semi-finals and was once again defeated by him. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Aegislash's known moves are , , , , , , and , and its Ability is .}} first appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, where it was used in a three-on-three battle against Ash. It managed to defeat Noivern and Hawlucha, but lost to Greninja. It reappeared in Analysis Versus Passion!, being used in the battle against Ash in the Lumiose Conference. It managed to defeat , but was soon defeated by . It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Clawitzer's known moves are , , , , , and , and its Ability is .}} first appeared in Valuable Experience for All!, where it was seen defeating a in the second round of the Lumiose Conference. Slaking was later used in the semi-finals against Ash in Analysis Versus Passion!. It battled against and defeated him, but was then defeated by Ash's Talonflame. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Slaking's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}}